


Гранат

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [8]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hades and Persephone, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Согласно одной из интерпретация мифа о похищении Аидом Персефоны, когда Аид, выполняя повеление Зевса, отпускал ее на Олимп, чтобы она могла воссоединиться с матерью, то накормил Персефону зернами граната, которые, во-первых, являлись символами брака, а во-вторых, были выращены в подземном мире. Последний факт важен потому, что согласно мифологии тот, кто отведал еды из подземного мира, должен был остаться там на вечно. Аид попытался воспользоваться этим, чтобы жениться на Персефоне, но поскольку та съела не весь плод, а лишь несколько грантин, был вынужден отпускать ее на шесть месяцев. Магнус - Аид. Алек - Персефона. И все было немного не так как в мифе.Тема дня (для тех, кто не догадался): Аид и Персефона.





	Гранат

Странно, но здесь глубоко под землей, в окружении постоянно чадящих факелов, гудящих на все лады духов и кричащих в агонии душ, Алеку всегда легче дышалось. Он практически физически чувствовал, как напряжение отпускало его тело: мышцы расслаблялись, кровь переставала стучать в висках, исчезал фантомный зуд, а каждый новый вздох был непередаваемым удовольствием.  
  
Магнус часто приводил его сюда тайком, мимо Цербера и Харона, обходными тропами по самому краю Чистилища. И каждый раз Алек наслаждался свободой: от внимания матери, от постоянной мольбы смертных, от выжидающих взглядов олимпийцев, видевших в нем нового Персея. Ведь все, что ему хотелось, это охотиться вместе с братом и сестрой, а оставшееся время греться в огненно-жарких объятьях Магнуса.  
  
Они редко говорили об этом, но Алек знал, что Магнус никогда не тяготился своими обязанностями. Ежедневная суета с контролем над Елисейскими полями и Тартаром, короткие визиты наверх в ответ на призыв очередного смертного — он делал это легко, с легкой улыбкой на лице и с нескрываемым удовлетворением, когда заботы заканчивались. Для Алека это был труд. Тяжелый. Невыносимый. Ненавистный. Но необходимый. В конце концов, он был богом, это то, кто он есть. Но это не значит, что он должен это любить.  
  
— Ты так и будешь держать его в руке? — Магнус обнял его со спины, положив подбородок на плечо и буквально укутав собой. — Ты его раздавишь.  
  
Чуть погодя, Алек сообразил, что он говорил о плоде граната, который он сам крутил в руках. Вот оно решение всех проблем и желанное освобождение. Пускай не навсегда — это они с Магнусом обговорили особо — пускай на полгода, но это полгода свободы истинной. Полгода, когда не нужно оправдываться. Полгода, когда не нужно страдать в ожидании мгновения покоя. Полгода, когда он действительно будет делать, что хочешь.  
  
Нужно просто съесть пару семян граната.  
  
— Не терпится почувствовать себя женатым? — коротко хмыкнул Алек, осторожно надрезая плод.  
  
— Учитывая, сколько я этого ждал, мне простительна некоторая торопливость, — в тон ему ответил Магнус, не разрывая тесных объятий. — Мне достанется самый прекрасный муж во Вселенной.  
  
— Ты субъективен, — парировал Алек, наконец добравшись до ярко-алых зерен, легко осыпавшихся в ладонь.  
  
— За это ты меня и любишь, — пожал плечами тот.  
  
— Не только за это, — заметил Алек, одним движения закидывая горсть граната в рот. Проглотив их, он повернулся к Магнусу лицом. — И? Какого это ощущать себя женатым?  
  
— Думаю, мне нужно немного времени, чтобы распробовать ощущения, — отозвался Магнус, притянув его ближе.  
  
Когда он наклонился, чтобы слизнуть чуть кисловатый сок зерен с его губ, Алек даже не подумал отодвинуться. В конце концов, они заслужили нормальную брачную ночь вдали от суеты Олимпа и пристального взгляда богов.   
  
Так что пусть дела подождут.


End file.
